For the Record
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: It's the most surreal thing meeting the person who voices you in an anime. Figures then, that England is dragged along to Funimation Studios by France and America. And all because of some Drama CD...


_Hey! Wanted to do this little one-shot for a while so here goes! Enjoy!_

_I don't own Hetalia…sigh…_

_Also I'm aware that the USUK drama CD is fake but for the purposes of this fanfic, it's legit._

_For the Record._

* * *

><p>"Oh bloody hell, where in God's name are you taking me?"<p>

Arthur Kirkland, the one and only personification of the country of England was infuriated. Because, once again, a quiet summer's day of lying on the grass in his manor back home had turned into two mysterious men with hoods over their heads capturing him and smuggling him into a black jeep.

Initially, England was terrified. _Oh bugger! _He had thought, _what if it's some mad, crazed fan person who has realised who I am actually am?_

2 years ago, this wouldn't have bothered England in the slightest. But ever since Kiku felt bad for one of his manga artist's, who apparently was extremely good but just not getting any work, and decided to tell him that all countries were personified into people, all nations were scared out of their wits. Because their drawings were really, _very _accurate.

No one, for some strange reason though, had noticed how they look alike, apart of course of the only people in the world who were meant to know and they were the countries current bosses- Prime Minister, President, King etc. etc.

Initially, most nations were furious with Japan for letting the biggest secret in the world be turned into some ridiculous web-comic. The only one who didn't seem to mind was France because he said that his animation drawing had done him perfect justice. And even though they disagreed with the idea also, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland were furious that they hadn't been included. More so because the manga artist, Himaruya, had decided that Northern Ireland was a boy. He remembered the day she went mad, it was only a few weeks ago...

* * *

><p>"This is a fucking disgrace, England!" The young nation screeched, slamming her hand down on the long, mahogany table during a world meeting. The day had started off fairly well; no one had said a word about the anime, it had been nearly a year since its release. Unfortunately, Prussia had thought it would be a hilarious idea to call Northern Ireland a tranny. Needless to say she didn't take it too well and went berserk.<p>

No one but Japan were keeping tabs on the anime and the manga and so no one else really knew what was going on it in. They were all so pissed off about the whole thing that nobody watched it. However, Northern Ireland was quite aware that the author made her a 'he'.

"Me? A boy? I don't fucking think so!" She shifted her furious gaze onto Japan, who cowered under her fierce glower. "This is all _your _fault! Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

America suddenly stood up, glaring at Northern Ireland, which was a seldom thing for him to do because they got on very well, "Hey, stop bullying Japan! So he made a mistake. We've all gotten over it, why can't you, Northern Ireland?"

Northern Ireland let out a dry, sarcastic laugh, filled with venom and malice that made everyone in the room wince.

"All gotten over it? I don't think so America! You are probably the only one who doesn't care about the matter anymore when you're exactly the person who _should _be caring! I know all about the fandom world of Hetalia, and let me tell you; out of all the countries in the world, apart from Japan, obviously, it's _you_ that has the biggest amount of fangirls! They're obsessed with you!' She actually smirked slightly in spite of herself here and added, "actually you're second. There's someone else they're even more obsessed with."

Swinging her head around to the chair beside her, her oldest brother looked up at her in horror.

"_Me?"_ England managed to squeak out, "Why me?"

Northern Ireland grinned and Japan couldn't even hide the smile that was threatening to spill over his face.

"Because, my dearest brother, fangirls _love _doing one thing in particular. And that's shipping characters together. And wouldn't you know the biggest and most popular pairing in Hetalia fandom is," eyes twinkling wickedly, she announced, "The United States of America and England, of course!"

Complete silence filled the room for half a second and then exploded into laughter. England and America's mouths were agape and turning the colour of a ripe tomato, England pushed his chair from the table and ran from the room. Northern Ireland bit her lip and ran out after him.

In the meeting room, everyone was quiet again, worried they had upset England. They all turned to America who was looking extremely confused.

"What's a pairing?"

* * *

><p>"England, England, slow down!"<p>

England was running very fast to get away from the meeting room. His stomach did a lurch when he heard the meeting door open behind him because he thought it was America but it was just his sister. He didn't know if that was any better and so ran faster. Unfortunately for him, Northern Ireland was much, much quicker. Grabbing him by his jacket, she swung him around to face her.

"_Fuck_, England. I've now got a stitch thanks to you." She panted heavily.

England fidgeted on the spot.

"I cannot believe this…I honestly can't believe this. America and I? As a couple? That is simply ludicrous." England's head was swimming, "I could never, _ever _think of him like that…he used to be my brother."

Northern Ireland raised an eyebrow at him dubiously, "Hm, yeah, sure. But you're forgetting one _tiny_, little detail. He _was _your brother. He isn't anymore. And honestly? The guy is fit as fuck. Stop denying the fact that you think he's attractive."

England's cheeks flamed once more and he gave a little squawk of indignation, "I do not."

Northern Ireland rolled her eyes but let the matter drop. _For now._

"Whatever, that's not the point. It's only fandom, England. It's not official or anything, it's-" She stopped mid-sentence and began pondering.

"What? What is it?" He asked intently, annoyed that he was getting sucked into this thing so easily.

"Well, _actually, _there was that thing that happened at Hetaween and then that question Himaruya was asked and he answered it in an America-really-likes-England sort of way. And then there's the…" She trailed off and started laughing, her cheeks going red at her thought.

England began tapping his foot impatiently, "What?"

"…the Drama CD."

England stared at her blankly.

"And that would be...?"

"Heh…well, it's this CD that the Japanese voice actors did about Hetalia, it's all voice, no animation." She paused and then reached into her pocket and withdrew a small iPod, "I've got a recording of the whole thing on this because France and I like to laugh at it. I think you should listen to it." She grinned nervously, thrusting the iPod earphones into England's hands as she looked for the recording.

"But I don't speak Japanese very well." He said annoyed. Northern Ireland looked slightly incredulous.

"Believe me, you won't _need_ to understand Japanese for what you're about to hear." She promptly stuck the two earphones into England's ears and pressed play. She watched his face intently and then, like any normal person, he began turning crimson.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out and his eyes widened. Suddenly he stumbled back, he wretched the earphones from his ears and gave Northern Ireland a glare that could melt steel.

"What the _fuck _was that?" He choked out. Northern Ireland giggled.

"I told you. It was-"

"That's not what I meant." He gritted out and then suddenly dropped the iPod on the ground and growled at his sister.

"If you _ever _show this to America, the Ulster Plantation will feel like a swell time compared to what I'll do to you, understand?" Northern Ireland could tell when England was being serious and so nodded weakly. He glared at her for a moment more and then stalked off down the hallway and out of sight.

Northern Ireland watched him go and chuckled quietly. _You didn't say anything about telling someone else…_

As she walked to the door of the meeting room, she opened it slightly and called out,

"Oh, mon Cher…?"

* * *

><p>So here England was, sitting between two idiots, who had taken their masks off as soon as they got into the car.<p>

'I'll repeat; where the hell are we going?'

America grinned at him and announced, 'Funimation Studios.'

England sighed, 'Yes, because I know exactly what that is. France?'

He turned to the Frenchman who was grinning like America but for completely different reasons.

'It's the studio that licenses and dubs the English version of Hetalia.'

England's jaw dropped.

'Are you both crazy? They'll know who we are for sure!'

France smiled.

'That's the point mon ami. We wanted to ask them something. After that we can erase their memories and _voilà_, they'll never even know we were there.'

Ah. The other thing that, _thankfully,_ Kiku didn't tell Himaruya; the Kirkland's were actually extremely gifted in the art of black magic and could do almost anything. One of these talents being memory erasing.

'I don't know…and besides, what do you want to ask them?'

'We wanted to ask the voice actors who play us if they'll be recording the drama CD!' America grinned at England and England paled.

'W-w-what?'

'I don't know what it is but France told me that it's very important we find out and that you just had to come! He said you wouldn't go willingly so that's why we captured you.'

England turned his head slowly to France and let out a low growl but America didn't seem to notice.

'When did she tell you?' He murmured, low and dangerous.

'Minutes after you stormed off at the meeting last week. You can't do anything to her Angleterre; she didn't tell _him. _And you said it was only him she wasn't allowed to tell.' England opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish a few times before straightening his lips into a hard line and glowered at his friend while Francis grinned triumphantly.

'We're here! We're here!' America cried, jumping out of the car and hauling England and France out.

Bursting through the front doors of the studios, he went straight over to the reception desk where a young, pretty girl in her early twenties was typing away at a computer.

'Welcome to Funimation Studios, how may I hel-' She stopped mid-sentence when she finally shifted her gaze from the computer to the three nations. Her jaw dropped.

'Hiya! I was wondering if you could tell me where the room for that awesome anime Hetalia is being recorded?'

The girl just stared at them, open-mouthed. America rolled his eyes slightly before bringing his face down to hers so they were eye-level.

'Please?' He gave her a winning 'I'm the hero' smile and the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

'Oops?' America turned around to face the two nations who were looking at him incredulously, 'well at least if worked, kinda. Oh look, there's a sign! Let's go dudes!'

England walked after him in a daze while France thought; _I would have made her faint ze second she looked up…._

America suddenly stopped outside a door that said, 'Hetalia recording in session. Please do not enter.' [AN: I realise that all voice actors do their sessions separately but for the sake of this fic, it just so happens that four of them are present at this time.]

America simply looked at the sign of a second and then trotted into the recording room, England and France following closely behind, one dreading this moment, the other barely able to contain their excitement.

'For God's sake, for the final time, read the sign on the-'

Suddenly the ADR director, Scott Sager stopped ranting and all went quiet in the recording booth. Sitting on a sofa at the other side of the room reading newspapers were Scott Freeman and J. Michael Tatum and in the booth was Eric Vale.

America gave a gasp of surprise and rushed over to the recording booth.

'Hey dude! Northern Ireland showed me a picture of you; you voice me in this anime-thingy! Totally awesome job by the way bro! You rock!'

Everyone was staring gaping at them and England cautiously stepped forward.

'Alfred, we should go…'

America turned to England.

'Alfred? Dude, you haven't called me that in ages!'

England gritted his teeth, 'Well, I'm saying it now because they're going to realise that-'

'Is it just me or are there three men who look and by the sounds of it speak, exactly like our anime character in Hetalia?' Scott Freeman asked, staring at England like he was a ghost.

'No, it's not just you. I see them too. I see France.'

France turned to Tatum and grinned.

'Ah, mon ami! I must say, I am very pleased with your performance; my girlfriend, she showed me it on that website YouTube or whatever and I was very surprised but extremely proud to 'ave you as my voice actor! Keep up the good work! '

Tatum just nodded, not able to say anything.

England looked uncomfortable enough as it but muttered to Freeman; 'You do an impressive English accent for an American. I would have preferred to have an English voice actor but you got my accent down to a 'T'. Well done.'

Freeman grinned nervously, 'Uh thanks.'

Stepping out of the booth, Eric Vale looked at all three nations and said,

'Ok, who has been smoking pot? I swear I honestly have recording for too long…'

America stepped forward and gave Vale a large slap on the back and gave him the 'hero' laugh.

'Dude! Don't stop! You're awesome! We just wanted to ask you one quick question and then we'll be out of your hair.'

Still not believing what he seeing like everyone else but decided to hell with it, replied, 'Sure, what's up?'

'America…' England warned but America ignored him.

'We were just wondering if you guys are going to record the Drama CD that was released in Japan like last year? There's this scene between England and America that France says I really need to listen to but I don't understand Japanese so I was wondering if you guys were doing it?'

All of them looked quite bemused before recognition dawned on Tatum's face and he began roaring with laughter.

'What's so funny dude?' America asked eagerly. England slapped his face and let out a groan.

'You really want to listen to it? Believe me, man, you don't need to understand Japanese to listen to that recording! It's just basically a recording of America and England having sex!' He laughed as Eric and Scott looked at each other for a moment and then whirled around to Sager and said in perfect unison, 'No way in hell am I recording that.'

America looked dumbstruck but he turned slowly on his heel and looked directly at France.

'This is what you wanted me to hear?' He whispered and immediately France was scared. If America was speaking in a low, soft voice you knew you were in trouble.

'D-don't blame me! At least I told you! England's known for a whole week and he did-'

America's menacing gaze flickered from France to a deer-caught-in-the-headlights England.

'Arthur?'

Uh oh. England knew he was in serious, serious trouble. America never, _ever _called him Arthur. The last time he did, he was declaring his independence from him…

'Um, well, look, I can explain!' England stuttered out desperately. Everyone else in the room were completely silent, mesmerized by what they were seeing.

'I'm listening.' America drawled out, eyes fixed on England's face.

'Well, you see, I didn't honestly think you'd want to hear something like that. Northern Ireland got me to listen to it,' he shuddered at the memory, 'and I told her if she ever got you to listen to it, I'd destroy her. But she told France who then sent you on this wild goose chase! So, really, it wasn't my fault!'

America studied his companion for a moment and then said, 'I can make my own decisions England, and I don't need you to decide for me. Why else would I be an independent nation?'

England heard a small 'here, here!' from behind him and whirled around to glare at Freeman and Tatum who suddenly looked away nervously.

'France; you have it with you don't you?' America asked coolly and England switched his glare from the humans to France.

'Why did you bring it with you?' He snarled, gnashing his teeth together.

'Because just in case we needed it. Here you go America, just press play when you're ready.'

America grabbed the iPod and inserted the earphones into his ears and confidently pressed play.

England couldn't watch. He bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from screaming out. _Oh my God. He's going to be so disgusted and revolted with me; he won't be able to look at me, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

The seconds crawled by and England refused to look at America face, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. He heard a small tap on the iPod and the rustle of the device being handed back to France.

And then he heard something that he thought he would _never _hear after a situation like _that._

America began to laugh. _And loudly._

England's head snapped up and he stared at the American with a mixed expression of perplexity and annoyance.

'What's so damn funny?' He growled.

America stepped over to England and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Oh dude! I can't believe you didn't let me listen to that; it was hilarious!'

England raised his eyebrows.

'It-it was?'

America nodded and laughed again.

He then suddenly quietened down and turned to the humans in the room.

'Sorry for wasting your time; be sure to record that one boys! It's a keeper!' He laughed and winked at them and pushing England and France out the door; he gave them a small salute and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

All was silent before Eric Vale asked,

'What the fuck was that about?'

* * *

><p>The car journey back to England's house was long and painfully quiet, considering how <em>funny<em> America had found the recording hours before. France had been left home and so America and England sat in the back seat, England facing away from him, staring aimlessly out the window.

'Why were you so embarrassed?'

England flinched. Oh God, they were going to start talking about _feelings_. He could already tell.

'I'm sorry?' He asked quietly, pretending he didn't understand.

'Why were you so embarrassed about 1, the fact that people were placing us as a couple and 2, because of that drama CD?'

England frowned.

'Because it's completely nonsensical and stupid. Leave it to your people to think of something so idiotic.'

America said nothing but slowly brought his hand to trail up and down England's arm. England gulped.

'You know, England, like any nation, their population sometimes feel the way their personification does so why else do you think they're all in love with you? They can't actually like you- I've seen some of the anime, you're worse it than in real life!'

England blushed and swatted America's hand away.

'Stop being so preposterous. You don't love…love…'

'You?' America finished and England dropped his eyes to the floor, 'Uh, yeah, I kinda do. And I've realised something today; I've been keeping it a secret, hoping someday you'll finally get why I'm so different with you but no; you're mister freakin' oblivious! So I've decided I'm not going to give up until you're mine! And I know you like me too so that's a definite plus.' He grinned at England and England glared at him.

'You could have just told me instead of acting so strangely these past couple of years!'

America laughed, running a hand through his sandy hair.

'Yeah, I guess but I've had fun messing you about.' He winked and England cursed that little flip his stomach did.

England quickly glanced out the window and saw they were minutes away from his house.

'So how about it? Will you go out with me? You know, be my boyfriend and all that?' America smiled and England, for the first time in a long time, snorted in derision.

'You _really _think it's that easy? That you can click your fingers and I'll date you?' England smirked and bought his own face centimetres from America's, 'If you really want to be with me, you're going to have to try _a lot _harder. Got it?'

Just as America was about to kiss him, he swung his head away and kicked open the door and jumped out. They had arrived at England's manor. He bent down and looked in at America,

'See you later _baby.' _And slammed the door shut.

America grinned and told the driver to head on home.

_Challenge accepted Mr Kirkland._

* * *

><p><em>Heheheehe! Hope you liked! :D <em>_**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love you forever! **__Cheers, Lucymoon1992 x_


End file.
